Can't you forgive me?
by Fresah
Summary: Naruto ha cambiado, ya no es el mismo de antes y está próximo a casarse, ¿Hinata cómo tomará la noticia? One-shot. Universo real de Naruto. Centric Hinata.
**Disclaimer:** Por más que obvias razones, **Naruto no es de mi propiedad ni lo será** , es por eso que todos sus personajes e historias pertenecen al señor Masashi Kishimoto y a su compañía. Lo es que mío únicamente es esta historia, la cual está escrita con el único propósito de entretener y sin propósitos de lucro.

 **Fecha de publicación:** 23 de marzo del 2016.

 **Serie:** Naruto Shippuden.

 **Personaje principal: Hyuga Hinata.**

 **Género:** Poetry.

 **Línea del tiempo:** Después de la película de la guerra Shinobi y sus acontecimientos.

 **Total de palabras:**

 **Publicaciones:** Fanfiction.

 **Canción que me inspiró:** One last time- Ariana Grande (acoustic).

* * *

 _ **Can't you forgive me?**_

 _One Shot._

Escrito por: Fresah.

.

.

.

* * *

Sinopsis: Naruto ha cambiado, ya no es el mismo de antes y está próximo a casarse, ¿Hinata cómo tomará la noticia?

* * *

Hinata aún no comprendía muchas cosas, aún era demasiado ingenua para darse cuenta de las cosas que pasaban ante sus propios ojos; sin embargo, ella comprendía que guardaría para ella misma el inmenso amor que sentía hacia Naruto porque ella quería su felicidad ante cualquier circunstancia, incluso si era acosta de su propia felicidad, porque ella misma había hecho una promesa para si misma que si Naruto era feliz, ella también lo sería y ella misma cuidaría ese amor que no era para ella, lo cuidaría desde las sombras así como ella siempre solía hacerlo.

¿Dolía? Claro que sí. Dolía cada vez que ella se lo encontraba ahí sonriente y con la mirada más bonita que Hinata jamás había visto, ni siquiera Uchiha Sasuke tenía la mirada de Naruto, de hecho, la mirada de Naruto era lo que más le encantaba a Hinata de él, simplemente esa mirada le traía paz, afecto y bondad, esos sentimientos que hacían que su corazón volara y diera cincuenta vueltas al mundo cuando él la posaba para ella, sólo para ella. No es que no le gustara todo lo demás de Naruto, sino que su aura era más que una luz que iluminaba a todo el mundo, _con sólo verlo Naruto traía amor_ y no cualquier amor, era ese amor que hoy en día ya no existe, ese amor que puedes sentir que te recorre de pies a cabeza, ese amor que te hace sonreír sin ninguna razón en particular, ese amor que te hace llorar porque no es para ti y que te causa envidia porque quisiera tener ese amor para ti misma y para nadie más aunque sea lo más egoísta, ese amor que te nace conversar y querer proteger.

La guerra shinobi había por fin culminado, todo era felicidad en la Aldea de las Hojas, los niños iban y venían sonriendo y practicando ninjutsus nuevos que habían aprendido en la academia, los árboles brotaban y su cálido sonido, cuando el aire chocaba contra ellos, era completamente hipnotizante, los heridos pasaban de un hospital a otro ya que hacía falta equipo y personal médico, Sakura trataba entre sesenta y ochenta pacientes a diario y por consecuencia, ella apenas y se podía poner en pie pero gracias a ella y su maestra Tsunade, las vidas rescatadas estaban ahora fuera de peligro.

Uchiha Sasuke era tratado de gravedad personalmente por Sakura, era su principal paciente en esos momentos porque Hinata sabía mejor que nadie que Sakura amaba a Sasuke a pesar de todo y del porqué de las circunstancias, ella lo amaba tanto que sabía que si algo le pasaba al Uchiha, Sakura jamás se lo perdonaría. Naruto, por otro lado, sus heridas ya estaban curadas en su totalidad y por lo tanto, abandonó el hospital más rápido de lo pensado pero eso no significaba que no hacía nada por la Aldea, de hecho, Naruto era el que más apoyaba a todos y en todos los aspectos, iba por todos lados, corriendo, saltando de techo en techo, haciendo clones de sombra para ayudar lo más posible a la gente y siempre con una sonrisa puesta en el rostro.

Pero, de un día para otro todo cambió. Naruto ya no era el de antes tanto física como psicológicamente, se había convertido en alguien egoísta, con mirada fría y era muy diferente a lo que alguna vez fue. Ahora que era el próximo candidato a convertirse en Hokage, tenía a todas las mujeres de la Aldea bajo sus pies y a su merced, incluso había perdido indefinidamente la amistad de su casi hermano Shikamaru debido a su actitud distante y fría; su sonrisa que era lo que más le distinguía ya no brillaba como antes. Te costaba creer que alguien que era luz se había convertido en la sombra de eso.

—Hinata-sama, ¿está usted bien? —preguntaba Nahiri la nueva sirvienta del Clan Hyuga que te había encontrado inmersa en tus pensamientos.

—Sí, estoy bien, por favor no se preocupe por mi, Nahiri-san —le sonreías de una forma tranquila y amable.

—El joven Uzumaki dejó esto para usted en la puerta —de repente, tus ojos se abrieron de par en par, ¡¿Naruto aquí?! eso era algo muy fuera de lo común contando de que el estaba realmente ocupado. —Y me dijo que se lo diera personalmente.

—Muchas gracias. ¿Hace cuanto Naruto-kun estuvo aquí?

—Quizás media hora pero parecía inquieto que usted abriera el sobre, dijo que no se lo mostrara a nadie más y que fuera cautelosa —decía al mismo tiempo que se retiraba.

Empezaste a leer la carta y tu mundo se vino abajo ante lo que tenías enfrente. Era la invitación de casamiento de Naruto con una chica de la Aldea vecina. No podrás creer ese acontecimiento, no era verdad, no podía ser verdad. ¿Qué?, ¿cuándo?, ¿dónde? y la pregunta más dolorosa, **_¿por qué?_**. ¿Por qué pasaba todo aquello? Sin recelo empezaste a sentir agua cayendo de tus mejillas, una por una, una más dolorosa que la otra, tratabas borrarlas de tu rostro con tu mano hecha un puño pero todo esfuerzo era inútil, cada vez salían con más fuerza y sin intenciones de parar, incluso perdiste el equilibrio y caíste sobre tus rodillas dejando la carta a medio leer en el suelo. Tu cara estaba sin ninguna expresión, no sonreías, sólo mirabas hacia algún lugar en especifico porque lo que tenías en frente siempre era lo que te hacía sentir mejor en momentos tristes y devastadores pero aún así no podías recordar otra situación en la que hayas sentido tanto dolor en tu pecho, más específicamente en tu corazón, podías escuchar como tu corazón se rompía en millones de pedazos, lo que tenías enfrente era una fotografía tuya y de Naruto.

Sabías que actualmente el rubio tenía una relación con una chica plenamente desconocida para la mayoría de la gente, pero... _¿por qué tan pronto?_ Naruto no la amaba... ¿o sí? No era posible, no existía alguna posibilidad alguna porque el te amaba a ti, ¿no es cierto? Nada más que el aún no estaba listo para decírtelo, no era el momento, ¿verdad? De un momento a otro Naruto aparecería con un ramo de rosas diciéndote con una mirada tan bonita que todo era una broma de mal gusto y que el te quería sólo a ti, nada más era cuestión de esperar y ser paciente.

.

.

.

—Uzumaki Naruto, ¿acepta como esposa a la señorita Saponu, para cuidarla, amarla y respetarla por el resto de su vida?

—Sí, acepto.

 _"I know that you got everything, but I got nothing here without you"._

.

.

.

 _"And I know she gives you everything, but, boy, I couldn't give it to you"._

Y tu corazón se hizo añicos en ese momento.

* * *

Woah, no puedo creer que lo acabe el día de hoy. Debo admitir que pude sentir todo el dolor de Hinata cuando escribía esto y me hizo querer llorar porque por algún momento me sentí identificada en su persona. Ver a la persona que amas siendo feliz con otra es doloroso y más cuando sabes que hace amor jamás será para ti por más que lo intentes y que te esfuerces pero hay cosas que deben ser así aunque duelan. Nada más me queda decir, _sorry Hinata_ , lo tenía que hacer, no era mi intensión.

He estado pensando seriamente en hacer traducciones de fics que creo que merecen la pena para el público de habla hispana, me gustaría que me dijeran qué piensan acerca de esto y lo más importante, hablenme si les gustaría ver eso en mi perfil obviamente con los permisos adecuados de cada autor con previo aviso,

Gracias por leerme.

 _ **-Intenebrissunt.**_


End file.
